


Beauty and the Galra

by KimTheMeme



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voltron, klance, lotor - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTheMeme/pseuds/KimTheMeme
Summary: A hotheaded young prince and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a corrupt sorceress, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love and be admired in return. The egotistical, free-spirited village boy enters the Beast's castle after he imprisons his grandfather, Coran. With the help of his enchanted servants, Lance begins to draw the cold-hearted Beast out of his isolation.....Beauty and the Beast AU.Obviously, the credits go to the original movies and tv series. This is just an AU.Credit to the idea of the fanfiction goes to a youtuber ,,, @QuickTrick





	Beauty and the Galra

**Author's Note:**

> nfo:: Credit for this fic goes to a youtuber who made a trailer of Klance AU. Youtube Channel of the creator is QuickTrick. Please go check the trailer out and their channel. :) Once again, this is an AU written by after gaining motivation by seeing the trailer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Klance AU. 
> 
> Roles:
> 
> Galra! Keith as the Beast
> 
> Lance as the Village Boy
> 
> Coran as Lance's Grandfather
> 
> Allura as FeatherDuster
> 
> Pidge as Chip
> 
> Matt as Mr. Potts (Not married because Matt is a child that needs to protect Pidge first)
> 
> Hunk as Cogsworth 
> 
> Shiro as Lumière
> 
> Lotor (Not Galra form) as Gaston

Once there was a prince who lived in a far away land in a castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was hotheaded, bold and emotionally selfish. But then one night, an old woman came to the castle offering a single bright colored rose in exchange for shelter from the severe cold. Disgusted by her wicked appearance, the prince smirked at the gift and turned the old woman away. The old woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for the witch has seen that there was no love in his heart and his punishment? 

The witch had turned the handsome prince into a hideous purple beast -- a Galra -- and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast isolated himself in the castle for a magic mirror was the only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be fated to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into depression and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Galra?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note. Obviously, I don't take credit for the opening. As much as I'd like to remind the readers that I am not taking credit for any used dialogue, I'm only saying it once in this chapter.
> 
> Most of the chapters will be straight from the original, but the only thing changed are the characters and personalities which I also don't take credit. 
> 
> Characters and character personalities = Credit goes to Dreamworks and Voltron Legendary Defender writer.
> 
> Story plot and some dialogue = Credit goes to original creators of Beauty and the Beast movie
> 
> Mashup idea goes to a youtuber = QuickTrick
> 
> Again, I'm just writing it for the sake of my sanity. Enjoy ~


End file.
